1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to equipment for generation of shaft information of an elevator installation, consisting of an elevator shaft with at least one storey door and an elevator cage, which is movable in the elevator shaft, with a cage door. At least one transmitter element is arranged in the elevator shaft and changes the switching state of at least one transmitter, which is arranged at the elevator cage, during travel of the elevator cage in the elevator shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Magnets arranged in the elevator shaft serve, together with magnet switches arranged at the elevator cage, for the generation of shaft information. During travel of the elevator cage in the elevator shaft the magnet switches the magnet switch, which is usually constructed as a bistable switch, from one switching state into the other switching state, wherein the instantaneous position of the elevator cage in the elevator shaft is determined for the elevator control by the position of the relevant magnets. The magnets arranged, for example, in the region of stories or floors are usually arranged on rails with grooves, into which groove blocks are laid. The magnets are screw-connected to the groove blocks of the rails by means of screws, wherein the magnets are displaceable along the rails in the loosened state of the screws.
A disadvantage of the known equipment resides in that an expensive mounting device for the magnets is necessary in the region of each story, which causes substantial costs and mounting time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide equipment for generating shaft information of an elevator installation in which expensive mounting is not required. Pursuant to this object, and others which will become apparent hereafter, one aspect of the present invention resides in the equipment including at least one transmitter element arranged at a door element of the story door, and at least one transmitter arranged at a door element of the cage door so that the transmitter element changes the switching state of the transmitter during travel of the elevator in the elevator shaft. The invention, thus meets the object of avoiding the disadvantages of the known equipment and of bringing about a simplification of the mounting of the transmitter elements and of the transmitters for generation of shaft information.
The advantages achieved by the invention are essentially to be seen in that the means for mounting the transmitter elements are cheap in manufacture and simple for mounting. The mounting time is substantially shortened and the costs for the shaft information equipment significantly reduced relative to conventional systems.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.